


rules of the trade

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: Life Less Ordinary [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comic, F/M, superhero au, this is how they meet and become partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: Keith makes his first foray into superheroing. He's probably lucky the first super he runs into is one of the good guys.(This is a comic!! That's why there's no words :V )





	

**Author's Note:**

> im slowly working on consolidating all my superhero au stuff so i dont have to post a million links everytime i add to it lol. ill get there...

**Author's Note:**

> its on tumblr [here](http://artarete.tumblr.com/post/159539297881/haa-ive-been-meaning-to-do-this-for-months-my).
> 
> as always, you can find me at [maternalcube](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com) on tumblr~


End file.
